Yamamoto Galau
by Miyuki no Aki
Summary: Fic kolaborasi Yamamoto galau gara-gara merasa dirinya gagal PDKT sama Gokudera, siapa suruh Yamamoto matahin pensil kesukaannya Gokudera? yeee, kaciaan deh ditabok RnR pleaseee... *sujud sujud*
1. Chapter 1

Ini fic kolaborasi loohh~ /terus kenapa? Gomen ya minna, kalo banyak typos TTATT

_**Disclaimer: Akira Amano**_

_**Genre: apa yaaa~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**YamaGoku**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Dedicted to Yamamoto birthday**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Yamamoto Galau**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hari ini Yamamoto Takeshi sedang kebingungan, 'Ini cuma masalah sepele. Kenapa sampai seperti ini sih?' pertanyaan itu terus berulang-ulang di kepalanya bak kaset rusak dalam perjalanannya ke lapangan baseball. Kalau kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa dia seperti itu, ini nih alasannya

_**-Flashback 3 hari yang lalu-**_

_Suasana salah satu kelas di Namimori-Chuu tempak sepi, seorang guru yang terkenal killer mengajar fisika dan memberi latihan-latihan soal untuk siswa-siswi kelas itu, kelas 2A. Kelas dimana Yamamoto Takeshi, Gokudera Hayato, Sawada Tsunayoshi dan yang lainnya belajar._

"_Baiklah semua! Coba kerjakan soal ini. Sebuah cermin cekung mempunyai titik focus 4 cm. Jarak benda dari cermin itu 6 cm. Hitunglah berapa jarak bayangan dari cermin, tentukan perbesaran bayangan serta sifatnya!" _

_Serentak setelah sang guru membacakan soal, seluruh murid langsung berkutat dengan buku masing-masing, tentunya termasuk Gokudera Hayato, pria Italy berstatus tangan kanan Don Vongola Decimo dan Vongola Arashi no Shugosha yang notebane menyukai pelajaran ini. Siapa sih yang gak akan suka kalau otaknya encer seencer air mengalir (?) seperti Gokudera. Untuk beberapa saat dia dapat mengerjakan soal dengan tenang. Tapi, ketenangan itu tidak berlangsung lama._

_Saat dia akan menulis jawaban.._

"_Psst.. Psst… Hayato!" sebuah suara memanggilnya. Awanya, Gokudera hanya mengabaikan suara dari sang 'arwah penasaran' dibelakangnya_

"_Psstttt…. Psstttt… Hayatoooooo"_

'_Abaikan.. Abaikann…;' ucap Gokudera dalam hati sambil berkutat dengan soal yang seharusnya bisa ia selesaikan dalam waktu yang tidak lama. Tapi karena kehendak kami… Author yang memutuskan nasib Gokyuun di fanfic ini, harapannya untuk segera menyelesaikan soal ini tidak terwujud begitu saja/_

"_Pssttt Hayatoooooo!" bisik sang 'arwah penasaran lebih keras. Gokudera yang sudah kesal karena sang 'arwah penasaran tidak kapok-kapok dikacangin akhirnya menoleh ke belakang._

"_Ada apa Yakyuu baka?" bisik Gokudera dengan nada kesal. Sebelum sang arwah penasaran a.k.a Yamamoto Takeshi itu menjawab, Gokudera melanjutkan omelannya_

"_Kalau minta diajari nanti saja! Aku sedang sibuk!"_

"_Hehe.. Maa.. Maa Hayato-kun… Bukan itu.. Ahahaha" jawab Yamamoto dengan nada rada mencurigakan_

"_Terus apa? Cepatlah!" bentak Gokudera yang kesabarannya sudah habis, tentunya dengan berbisik _

"_Itu… Aku pinjam pensil yah? Kotak pensilku ketinggalan dirumah… Hehehehe…" pinta Yamamoto dengan wajah innocent sambil cengengesan_

"_JDERRR!". Setelah mendengar maksud dari sang arwah penasaran memanggilnya, background dibelakang Gokudera menjadi petir-petir serta kilat menyambar, disusul mendung tingkat extreme, lalu hujan lebat selebat Hutan Amazon, tidak lupa badai ikut meramaikan suasana. Rumah hancur dan terdengarlah kumandang lagu penyanyi salah satu Negara Asia Tenggara yang mendapat julukan"Zamrut Khatulistiwa" berjudul "Badai Pasti Berlalu" (Kio: salah skrip lu woy!| Mii: Eh iya kah? *bolak-balik script* wah iyanih.. Ini script drama kelompok aye.. *ditabok*)_

_Oke. Ulang dari part background Gokudera. 3…2….1… ACTION!_

_Background Gokudera menjadi menjadi petir-petir dan tiba-tiba Lambo nongol dengan tidak elitnya di petir-petir itu.. Mentang-mentang dia sang Lightning Guardian. Lalu Lambo menggigit kepala Gokudera yang disangkanya Gurita (Kio: salah script lagi nengg! *nendang*)_

_Ulang lagi…._

_Background Gokudera menjadi petir-petir menyambar dan perempatan siku-siku mulai terlihat di dahi sang uke itu._

"_BAKA! Kalau itu sih gak usah manggil berkali-kali juga! Tinggal bilang aja susah amat sih! Nih pensilnya. Tapi ingat ya! Itu pensil kesayanganku, KE-SA-YANG-AN-KU! Sampai patah, rusak, kelindes, dimakan (?) hidupmu gak bakal selamat! TO THE EXTREME! Dan jangan sok akrab panggil namaku atau, KAMIKOROSU!" ancam Gokudera dengan trademark nyolong dari Hibari dan Ryohei._

"_Maa… Maa… Tenang saja Hayato.. Pensil ini akan kujaga baik-baik, sebaik aku menjaga hatimu (?)" jawab Yamamoto dengan pede. Wah wah.. Belum tau dia ya.. Malapetaka yang akan menghampirinya nanti. Kufufufufu~_

_Setelah mendengar jawaban dari kembali berkutat dengan soal-soalnya sebari berharap kali ini tidak akan di 'hantui' sang arwah penasaran. Ketenangan itu berjalan sekitar 1..2...3…4…5…6…7…8…9… "kretek" sampai bunyi itu merusaknya. Gokudera sudah mempunyai firasat bunyi indah nan nyesek tadi itu berasal dari pensil-chan. Tapi karena Yamamoto sudah berjanji, jadi dia tenang-tenang saja. Kemudian…_

"_Pssttt! Hayato!"_

'_Abaikan dia Hayato.. Paling-paling mau minjam penghapus atau pengerot. Tunggu sampai dia bilang tujuannya' pikir Gokudera mengacangi Yamamoto dan melanjutkan kegiatannya._

"_Pssttt, Hayatooooo"_

'_Abaikannn'_

"_Hayatoooo" sekarang Yamamoto memanggilnya sampai mencolek pipi Gokudera lalu menjalar ke mulut dan mulut mereka bertemu (Kio: asdfghjkl ni anak berapa kali salah script |Mii: ampun Ndoroo). Yang bener seragam deh… Padahal Mii maunya kayak gitu hiksu *dibunuh readers)_

"_Baiklah, apa lagi Yakyuu baka?" tanya Gokudera. Akhirnya dia merespon juga karena risih. Tapi tetap saja dia tidak menoleh ke belakang_

"_Jangan marah ya…" rayu Yamamoto sebelum mengatakan maksud dan tujuannya_

"_Tch. Memang ada apa sih Yakyuu baka?" tanya Gokudera yang kesal karena diganggu sang calon seme_

"_Pensilmu patah" kata-kata itu meluncur dengan sukses tanpa hambatan dari mulut Yamamoto. Setelah mendengar kata-kata sok innocent padahal aslinya nggak innocent itu, Gokudera menggebrak meja Yamamoto lengkap dengan aura hitam di tubuhnya. Langsung saja, Gokudera mencengkram kerah baju Yamamoto yang sudah keringat dingin._

"_KAU BILANG KAU TIDAK AKAN MEMATAHKANNYA! TIDAK ADA SEPULUH MENIT KAU BERKATA BEGITU DAH SEKARANG SUDAH PATAH? YAKYUU BAKA BENAR-BENAR BAKAAA! KURANG AJARRRR!" teriak Gokudera hingga sekelas takut, termasuk Tsuna_

"_Maaf Hayato! Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja! Karena pensilmu ada gambar bola baseballnya jadi aku terhanyut dan memegangnya terlalu kuat hingga patah! Maaf Hayato!" kata Yamamoto sambil berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Gokudera_

"_MAAF KATAMUU? TIDAK AKAN!" teriak Gokudera hingga sang guru bertindak_

"_Gokudera! Untuk apa kau berteriak seperti itu dikelasku? KELUAR! SEKARANG JUGA!" bentak sang guru_

"_Cih! Guru sialan! Baiklah aku aka keluar!" teriak Gokudera sebari keluar kelas. Tidak lupa membanting pintu kelas yang malang. Andai saja pintu bisa bicara. Pasti si pintu sudah nangis tuh_

_Saat Istirahat…_

"_Juudaime~ Ayo kita ke kantin" ajak Gokudera pada sang Don Vongola_

"_Iya Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto mau ikut ?" setelah Tsuna berkata seperti itu,Gokudera langsung menarik tangan Tsuna dengan keras meninggalakn Yamamoto yang mematung. Tsuna, korban yang ditarik hanya heran dan bertanya pada Gokudera tentang masalah tadi dikelas. _

_Dasar Dame-Tsuna, sudah tau mereka tadi di kelas bermasalah, masih aja diajakin. Kayak gak tau sifat sang storm guardiannya yang sangat temperamen itu._

_Perilaku Gokudera yang aneh itu berlanjut sampai besok dan seterusnya. Dia sama sekali tidak mau bicara dengan Yamamoto. Menoleh.. Bahkan sekedar melirik pun tidak. Perilaku itulah yang membuat Yamamoto keheranan sampai sekarang _

-_**flashback off-**_

"To… Motoo… Yamamoto… Yamamoto-senpai!" sebuah suara mengagetkannya dan sukses membawanya kembali ke dunia nyata

"Eh iya.. Ada apa?" tanya Yamamoto, tidak lupa dengan senyum pepsodentnya pada salah satu kouhainya di klub baseball

"Senpai hari ini sepertinya pucat dan agak lesu, sakit?" tanya sang kouhai

"TIdak kok… Ahahaha… Yasudah, ayo kita latihan"

Yamamoto memutuskan untuk focus pada latihannya siang ini dan melupakan masalah kemarin. Tapi apa daya? Dimana ada Yamamoto pasti ada kata"Gokudera". Entah kata itu keluar dari mulut siapa tapi jelas, Yamamoto pun mau tidak mau teringat lagi kejadian kemarin

"Hei ! Kau tau tidak? Aku tadi lihat pemandangan bagus loh!" seru sang biang gossip fujo Namimori-Chuu pada temannya

"Apaan?" tanya sang teman

"Aku melihat Gokudera-kun dari kelasku berbincang di depan ruang Komite Kedisiplinan lho, dan kelihatannya mereka itu akrab banget. Kayak orang pacaran gitu eh, kyaaaaa ." kata sang biang gossip dengan menggebu-gebu

"EHH? MASAAA? Wahwah.. Bakal jadi skandal baru nih di sekolah! Mereka pacaran?" sahut si teman dengan menggebu-gebu juga

Yamamoto tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan mereka. Dia langsung menajamkan pendengarannya

"Mungkin aja sih, soalnya mereka abis ngomong di depan langsung masuk ke ruang komite kedisiplinan. Biasanya kan kalo orang masuk sana keluar-keluar babak belur, eh ini nggak! Gokudera-kun keluar dengan wajah memerah kayak kepiting rebus dan badan utuh gaada goresan sedikit pun! Ketua Hibari juga keluar sambil senyum-senyum rada mesra gitu sambil nepuk-nepuk kepala Gokudera-kun loh. Gak nyangka banget soalnya aku sering mengira Gokudera-kun pacaran sama Yamamoto-kun lho!" jawab si biang gossip

"Aku juga kok… Kalo melihat mereka bertiga ke kantin, sama Dame-Tsuna. Aku ngerasa di Tsuna cuma jadi obat nyamuk doang disana. Gokudera dan Yamamoto bertengkar mulu sih, tapi mesra juga mereka…" kata teman si biang gossip

"hmm… Kalo Gokudera sama Ketua Hibari cocok juga kok… Pokoknya Gokudera-kun lebih cocok ama ketua Hibari! Semoga mereka beneran jadian deh itu, nanti majalah gossip fujo mingguan kita bakal laku keras dan kita dapet entertainment menarik! Hahahahaha" seru si biang gossip dengan semangat 45.

'JDERRR!' obrolan mereka, apalagi bagian tengah-tengah yaitu Gokudera-Hibari-muka merah-nepuk-nepuk kepala mesra. Kalau digabung dengan rumus cinta (?) bisa disimpulkan mereka itu sedang pedekate atau lebih jauh… Jadian.. Obrolan-obrolan mereka dan teori yang dihitung Yamamoto di otaknya bagaikan petir di siang bolong sekaligus buat dia nyesek, galau, menusuk hati banget.

'Jadi karena itu ya… Hayato sudah sama Hibari… Pantas saja dia menghindariku, memangnya tingkahku ke dia ketahuan banget ya kalau aku mencintainya?' pikir Yamamoto galau hingga tidak konsen latihan. Banyak bola yang meleset dari tangkapannya sehingga dirinya dimarah pelatih. Tapi Yamamoto tumben-tumbennya tidak peduli dengan omelan sang pelatih, pikirannya hanya terfokus satu yaitu, Ia harus membuktikan apa yang dikatakan dua orang fujo penggosip kelas paus (?) di Namimori-Chuu itu…

Setelah latihan, Yamamoto segera pulang ke rumah dan mengurung diri di kamar layaknya orang depresi sambil menyusun rencana untuk menguntit HIbari dan Gokudera, ia ingin melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Ayahnya saja sampai heran, tumben sekali anak semata wayangnya tidak mengeluarkan senyum pepsodent seperti biasa, tidak menawarkan bantuan di Take-Sushi pula. Sang ayah hanya membiarkan Yamamoto seperti itu. Sepertinya Tsuyoshi Yamamoto tau bahwa anaknya sedang mengidap penyakit "galau"

_**Keesokan harinya…**_

Saat jam pulang, Yamamoto mengendap-ngendap menuju ruang komite kedisiplinan. Ia akan menjalankan rencananya. Setelah tiba di dekat ruang komite kedisiplinan, Ia bersembunyi di tembok lorong dekat sana. Dan ternyata pemandangan yang dia lihat…

Hibari… Dan Gokudera… Posisinya… Hibari mengapit Gokudera dan Gokudera bersender pasrah di tembok dengan muka memerah. Jarak wajah mereka cukup dekat, kurang lebih 7 cm. Dan Yamamoto melihat mereka berciuman.

Pemandangan itu benar-benar membuat hati Yamamoto teriris-iris. Di dadanya mulai ada desiran aneh, dan matanya mulai memanas. Dia tidak kuat melihat adegan mereka (Hibari x Gokudera) lebih lanjut. Dia akhirnya pulang kerumah dengan perasaan galau. Saking galaunya, ia berjalan layaknya zombie. Ditengah-tengah perjalanan pulang, ia bertemu duo nanas iseng alias Mukuro dan Chrome

"Oyaoya, ada apa denganmu Yamamoto? Mukamu kusut sekali… Kufufu~" suara sexy nan mesum itu mengejutkan Yamamoto

""Oh… Mukuro dan Chrome ternyata. Tumben nih, ada apa kalian kesini?" tanya Yamamoto heran

"Tidak ngapa-ngapain kok…" jawab Mukuro santai

"Ahahaha… Kalian pasti lagi kencan yah… Tuh buktinya pada gandengan tangan. Ahahahaha" ledek Yamamoto pada duo nanas. Yang diledek cuma tertawa sinis dan satunya malu-malu nanas (?)

"Kufufufufu~ Kalau kami memang kencan kenapa? Iri ya karena Gokudera-kun sudah berpindah hati? Kufufufu~" ledek Mukuro sambil merangkul Chrome. Yang dirangkul mukanya sudah seperti kepiting rebus

"Ahaha.. Jadi benar ya kalian sudah jadian… Ahahaha" kata Yamamoto tertawa agak hambar. Sejujurnya dia iri dengan mereka. Kembali terlintas adegan Hibari dan Gokudera tadi di benaknya…

"Kufufufu~ Tumben kau tidak bersama Tsunayoshi dan Gokudera hm, Yamamoto?" tanya Mukuro

JLEB! Pertanyaan Mukuro bagaikan pisau yang menancap di dadanya. Ekspresi Yamamoto berubah menjadi sedih. Ia menundukan kepalanya dan mengepalkan tangannya. Chrome yang melihat perubahan ekspresi Yamamoto langsung menyenggol Mukuro. Dan Mukuro langsung punya niat jahil

"Sttt! Mukuro-sama! Gokudera-kun kan… psstt.. psstt" bisik Chrome misterius

"Ngg..? Soukaa.. Soukaa kawai no Chrome! Gokudera kan sudah berpindah hati ya!" seru Mukuro dengan keras serta senyum jahil, bertingkah seakan-akan ia lupa kalau sang Rain Guardian memiliki perasaan khusus pada sang storm guardian.

JLEB! Kata-kata itu tambah menusuk Yamamoto saja. Seharusnya jika Yamamoto waras. Ia mengetahui kalau Mukuro hanya menjahilinya. Tapi kondisinya sedang galau berat, jadi ia tidak menyadarinya

Yamamoto yang mendengarnya hanya memasang wajah pura-pura tidak tau dan bertanya

"Berpindah hati? Maksudmu apa Mukuro?"

"Kufufu~ Iya Yamamoto~ Kau tidak tau gossip ya? Hellaww, sekali-sekali bergaulah dengan grup penggosip di sekolahmu biar tidak kalah eksis seperti aku yang dari sekolah lain saja eksis disini" jawab Mukuro dengan gaya lebay plus OOCnya. Chrome dan Yamamoto sweatdropped

"Yamamoto-kun pasti tidak akan senang mendengar ini…" jawab Chrome dengan gaya bicaranya yang sumpah kayak putri soloooo banget

"Tidak apa-apa Chrome-san… Aku siap mendengarkannya…"

"Kufufu~ Kau pasti setelah mendengar ini akan galau enam tingkatan deh… Ini cerita nyata loh bukan fiksi… Kufufufu~" sambung Mukuro

"Gokudera-kun sekarang lagi dekat dengan si Kyouya tuh… Bahkan Chrome sempat mendengar kalau mereka sudah berciuman beberapa kali di lorong sekolah, atap sekolah dan lain-lain. Entahlah apa itu beneran atau tidak. Yang jelas itulah gossip yang kami dengar. Tapi kalau masalah melihat mereka suka berduaan itu kami sudah melihatnya kira-kira 2 hari yang lalu." Jelas Mukuro panjang lebar

"Dua hari yang lalu, mereka pergi berdua ke sebuah toko, seperti toko hadiah diseberang itu" kata Chrome sambil menunjuk salah satu toko

"O.. Oh begitu ya.. Souka… Kalau ketemu dengan Gokudera aku akan memberinya selamat deh. Ahahaha…" jawab Yamamoto plus tertawa hambar

'Asal kalian tahu, aku sudah melihatnya secara langsung. Dan terima kasih pada kalian. Kegalauanku bertambah' pikir Yamamoto pada dua nanas iseng ala kompor di depannya

"Ba-Baiklah kalau begitu.. Aku pamit dulu ya, selamat berkencan…" pamit Yamamoto sambil berlari menuju rumahnya

Mukuro yang melihat kegalauan Yamamoto hanya tersenyum iblis.

"Mukuro-sama, ada telfon untukmu…" kata Chrome

"Hmm, dari siapa? Halo? Oyaoya.. Rupanya kau toh… Eh? Apa? Baiklah. Kufufu~" begitu Mukuro selesai berbicara gaje di telepon, Chrome bertanya

"Itu dari siapa Mukuro-sama?"

Mukuro tidak menjawab, ia hanya menarik tangan Chrome ke suatu tempat

"Eh? Kita mau kemana Mukuro-sama" tanya Chrome heran

"Kufufufu~ Kau akan segera tau, Kawai no Chrome…" jawab Mukuro misterius

.

.

.

T

B

C

Kio: BOONG! Saya ga sekejam cerita di atas, saya itu luguuu! *nangis guling-guling di lantai*

Mii: maza zii?~

Oke abaikan kedua author ini, yang baik minta reviewnya yaa, hehe


	2. Chapter 2

Halooo~ kita ketemu lagi di cahpter 2 bersama Kio dan Mii~ kufufufu~ intinya... Kio galau nentuin alur chapter 2 ini (ga ada yang nanya tuh -_-) okezeeehh, langsung aja kita kembali ke chapter selanjutnya :') hope you enjoy it.

_**Disclaimer: Akira Amano**_

_**Genre: terserah anda saja .-.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**YamaGoku**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Dedicted to Yamamoto birhtday~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Yamamoto Galau**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Flashback_

"Eh kita mau kemana Mukuro-sama?" tanya Chrome heran.

"Kufufufu~ Kau akan segera tau, Kawai no Chrome..." jawab Mukuro misterius.

_End of flashback_

Akhirnya Mukuro membawa Chrome ke Namimori-Chuu, saat sampai disana, keadaan sekolah cukup sepi, mungkin hanya ada beberapa murid yang sedang melakukan aktivitas ekstrakurikuler, Chrome yang masih tidak tau apa tujuan mereka datang kesini bertanya lagi.

"Untuk apa kita kesini Mukuro-sama?"

"Tenang saja Chrome, sebentar lagi kau akan tau kok, sabarlah."

Akhirnya tibalah mereka berdua di alam Kyouya Hibari, yaitu ruang komite kedisiplinan sekolah, tampak seorang laki-laki berambut hitam kelam yang kecenya sudah tidak diragukan lagi itu sedang duduk santai di meja kerjanya, juga seorang laki-laki mirip _yankee_ yang tengah duduk di sofa sambil memegang Hpnya.

"Untuk apa kau memanggil kita kemari Hibari-kun? Kufufufu~"

"Hentikan tawa mu yang menjijikkan itu!"

"Oya oyaa~ jangan terlalu galak pada tamu dari sekolah lain~ reputasi mu bisa turun Hibari-kun, kufufufu~"

"Berisik, herbivora sepe..."

"Hey hey hey! Sudahlaah! Jangan bertengkar, aku yang meminta Hibari untuk memanggil kalian kesini!" seru Gokudera.

"Ada perlu apa kau dengan kami Gokudera?" tanya Mukuro yang langsung memasang tampang serius.

"Kalian tau kan, besok si yakyuu-baka ulang tahun?"

"Tau, lalu, apa hubungannya dengan kami?"

"Nah, aku ada rencana untuk memberi surprise pada si yakyuu-baka itu, kalian mau ikut?"

"AKU MAU IKUT!" Kata Tsuna yang ternyata nguping pembicaraan mereka.

"BERISIK!" sahut Hibari ketus.

"Go...gomen..." kata Tsuna menciut.

"Lanjutkan omongan mu Goku."

"Kalau kalian mau ikut, aku ingin meminta bantuan kalian untuk membuat si yakyuu-baka itu jadi orang yang galaau segalau galaunya orang yang lagi galau dan melebihi orang yang bener-bener lagi galau *kepanjangan woy!*"

"Nee, bagaimana menurut mu Kawai no Chrome? Kufufufu~"

"Nggg... aku ikut pendapat Mukuro-sama saja."

"Nee~ baiklaah, apa yang harus kami kerjakan Gokkyun?~~~~"

"Panas-panasi saja dia sebisa kalian."

"Aku juga ingin ikut Gokudera-kun TAT." Sahut Tsuna.

"10th? Andaa yakin ingin ikut, ini akan menyusahkan pastinya, aku tidak ingin membebani anda 10th."

"Ayolaaaah Gokudera-kun, kita ini kan sesama teman, masa aku tidak boleh ikut?"

"Bo-boleh koo! Dengan senang hati saya senang kalau 10th ikut serta, hehe."

"Tcih, dasar herbivora bodoh, aneh kenapa aku mau berkomunikasi dengan kalian." Kata Hibari dengan nada yang menyebalkan yang pengen banget dicipok sama Kio sama Miyuki (?)

"HA HA HA HA! LUCU SEKALI HIBARI! KAU MENYEBUT KAMI H E R B I V O R A, SEMENTARA DIRIMU HABIS OLEH HANEUMA ANEH ITU!"

Sontak Hibari langsung mengayunkan tonfanya ke arah leher sang manusia bom itu (?) tetapi, Gokudera menahan tangan Hibari dan Tsuna melerai mereka.

"Su-sudahlaah, jangan bertengkar dulu, bagaimana dengan surprise untuk Yamamoto nanti?"

Akhirnya mereka berdua saling menjauh dan menjauh sampai salah satunya jatuh dari jendela (ga gitu juga woy!)

"Baiklaah bailaah! Akan kujelaskan apa tugas kalian -_-" sahut Gokudera malas-malasan.

Akhirnya Gokudera menjelaskan segala tugas yang harus dipersiapkan untuk kejutan ini, dan bagi mereka yang sudah mengerti hanya ber 'oh' ria saja, sedang mereka yang agak lemot, terus bertanya bak ember bocor, seperti ikan tuna tersebut (dihajar Gokudera).

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Keesokan harinya saat pulang sekolah~**_

"10th, anda pulang duluan saja, saya ada urusan sebentar dengan Hibari."

"Hmmm... baiklaah."

"Maafkan sayaa tidak bisa pulang bareng anda, nanti anda bisa marahi saya sepuasnya deh."

"Eh, hal itu tidak perlu dilakukan Gokudera-kun, hehe, baiklah, aku pulang duluan ya, jaa~"

"Hai, jaa-ne 10th."

Saat Tsuna telah berada jauh, Goku segera menghampiri ruang komite kedisiplinan untuk menemui Hibari, Yamamoto yang melihat Goku sedang berjalan ke arah ruang komite langaung bertanya.

"Gokudera-kun, apa yang..."

"Bukan urusan mu bodoh!" kata Gokudera seraya membanting pintu ruang komite tersebut.

_**Gokudera POV**_

"Hey Hibari, jadi tidak kau temani aku cari kue untuk yakyuu-baka?"

"Sabar sedikit herbivora!"

"Cepat jangan lama-lama! Nanti tokonya keburu tutup! -_-" seru Gokudera.

"Tsk!" desik Hibari.

_**Gokudera end POV**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Yamamoto POV**_

"Kenapa sikap Goku semakin asam ya padaku, apa masalahnya karena pensil itu?... sudahlah! Sebaiknya ku lupakan saja! Mungkin ke depannya akan membaik dengan sendirinya.'

Yamamoto bergegas ke ruang ganti karena hari ini dia akan berlatih baseball dengan timnya, saat Yamamoto berlari ke lapangan dia melihat ada dua nanas berjalan sedang menghampirinya (?) /dibakarsampeangus.

"Oitt! Selamat sore Yamamoto."

"So-sore Mukuro, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?"

"Hmm, aku hanya kebetulan lewat saja ko, jadi aku mampir sebentar bersama Chrome."

"Oh begitu, yasudah aku latihan dulu ya, jaa."

"Cho-chotto!" sahut Chrome.

"Ada apa Chrome?" tanya Yamamoto.

"Kau tidak ikut mereka berdua?"

"Mereka? Berdua? Siapa?"

"Itu." Kata Chrome seraya menunjuk ke arah Hibari dan Gokudera yang sedang jalan bareng keluar gerbang Namimori-Chuu.

"E-eh, tidak ko, biarkan saja mereka, haha." Kata Yamamoto tertawa garing (padahal hatinya ancur dimakan embe) /ga lucu woy!

"Nee~ kufufufu, sayang sekali Yamamoto-kun, nampaknya Gokudera sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan mu, kufufufu~ tinggalkan sajalah Gokudera, masih ada yang lain kok, percuma kau memendam rasa yang tidak akan tersampaikan itu." Kata Mukuro memanaskan hati dan raga Yamamoto /eaaaaa bahasa lu lee~

Yamamoto hanya tertunduk lesu sambil menggenggam erat stik baseball yang sedang ia pegang.

"Baiklah, aku harus pergi dulu, jaa kalian semua." Seru Yamamoto sambil meninggalkan duo nanas itu dengan perasaan yang sedikit retak.

Duo nanas yang melihat dari jauh hanya tersenyum miris, eh bukan deng, senyum menahan tawa yang hampir meledak.

_**Yamamoto end POV**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV...**

Seperti biasa, Yamamoto berlatih bersama dengan timnya, tapi kali ini, tubuh Yamamoto sangat lesu, bahkan ia tidak bisa menangkis semua lemparan bola yang dilemparkan oleh rekannya, pelatih yang heran melihat sikap Yamamoto itu langsung menghampiri dan menegur Yamamoto.

"Yamamoto, kau kenapa? Ada yang salah dengan mu, kau sangat lesu."

"Aku baik-baik saja pelatih, lanjutkan saja gamenya."

Game pun dilanjutkan, tetapi hasilnya sama saja, semua bola tidak dapat dikembalikan oleh Yamamoto, kali ini, Yamamoto benar-benar stress akan sikap Gokudera padanya.

Saat latihan usai, semua anggota tim kembali ke rumah masing-masing, kecuali Yamamoto yang masih berlatih sendirian melambungkan bola dan memukulnya sendiri. Tiba-tiba, ada Lambo dan Ipin yang lagi main lari-larian, Yamamoto keheranan melihat brokoli berjalan dan kepala telor itu berada di area sekolah ini (?). Akhirnya, Yamamoto menyapa Lambo.

"Yo! Lambo!"

Orang yang mempunyai nama menoleh dan menghampiri Yamamoto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kenapa kau main kejar-kejaran sampai daerah sini? Jauh sekali."

"Entahlah, hanya mengikutin naluri~" kata Lambo minta diinjek (?)

"Kau sendiri, kenapa kau belum pulang? Sekolah sudah sepi seperti kota hantu begini juga." Tanya Lambo lagi.

"Hanya berlatih saja, aku merasa keahlian ku menurun akhir-akhir ini." jawab Yamamoto lesu.

"Bagaimana kalau aku menemani mu berlatih?" jawab Lambo soimah minta di BBQ.

"Hmm... boleh juga, kau lempar bolanya, nanti aku yang pukul."

"Sip!" jawab Lambo semangat.

"Siap? 1...2...3!" seru Lambo sambil melempar bola baseball tersebut ke arah Yamamoto."

Maniak baseball tersebut sontak memukul bola dari Lambo sekeras yang dia bisa, bola tersbut berbalik ke arah Lambo dan... BINGO! Lambo terpental karena hantaman bola tersebut.

"La-Lambo? Dimana kau?" tanya Yamamoto/

"Hhhh... dia malah meninggalkan ku, yasudahlah, aku pulang saja.

Ipin yang melihat kejadian tersebut hanya diam dan melihat punggung tegap tersebut berlalu meninggalkan lapangan latihan tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat Gokudera selesai membeli kue untuk ulang tahun sang ace baseball tersebut, ia meminta tolong Hibari untuk menyimpan kue tersebut di rumahnya saja, Hibari dengan SANGAT terpaksa menerima tawaran tersebut, entah kenapa dia mau dititipi barang oleh seorang herbivora (?). Akhirnya, Gokudera dan Hibari berpisah di perempatan, saat Gokudera tenagh berjalan sendiri di suatu gang sempit, ia melihat Bianchi.

"KU-KUSOO!" katanya seraya memegangi perutnya yang mulai enek karena melihat orang yang sangat dihindarinya itu.

"Hayato? Sedang apa kau? Ayo kita pulang." Ajak Bianchi seraya mendekati Gokudera yang keadaanya sangat kritis.

"ME-MENJAUUH!" Kata Gokudera sambil berlari-lari meninggalkan perempuan beracun itu (?).

Saat Gokudera tengah berlari, ia menabrak Yamamoto.

"Eh, Gokudera?"

'_SHIT!' _batin Gokudera.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC~~~~**

Kio: Gokuderanya OOC! Gokuderanya OOC! Gokuderanya OOC! *cekek diri sendiri*

Mii: lebe bener sih ni anak *tendang ke sungai*

Monggo yang baik boleh di review yaaa, hehe ;3 menerima kritik dan saran anda sekalian~


	3. Chapter 3

**Kufufu~ kembali bersama kami, Miyuki dan Kio~ Para author hard fujo yang mengkolaborasikan fict nista ini~**

**Chapter is now airing XD **

**Jika aja typo mohon dimaklumi ya o , kalau nggak mau memaklumi nanti digigit daemon loh (?) Nufufu~**

**Enjoy it! XD**

**Read and Review please XD**

_**Disclamer : Akira Amano**_

_**Genre :Humor? Romance? Friendship? Angst? Gatau.  
yang jelas YAOI! BOYS LOVE ! MUEHEHEHEHE! *digorok Kio +readers***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**. **_

_**8059**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Dedicated for Yamamoto's b'day**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Yamamoto Galau**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter sebelumnya…**_

"_Hayato? Sedang apa kau? Ayo kita pulang" ajak Bianchi seraya mendekati Gokudera yang keadaannya sangat kritis._

"_ME-MENJAUUH!" kata Gokudera sambil berlari-lari meninggalkan perempuan beracun itu (?)._

_Saat Gokudera tengah berlari, ia menabrak Yamamoto._

"_Eh, Gokudera?"_

'_SHIT!' batin Gokudera_

_._

_._

_._

_**Chapter 3:**_

Gokudera yang bertabrakan dengan Yamamoto hanya bisa mengap-mengap tidak jelas layaknya ikan koi., begitu pula Yamamoto.

"Sedang apa kau disini, Gokudera?"

"Bukan urusanmu!" bentak Gokudera

"Urusanmu juga urusanku, kenapa kau menghindariku belakangan ini?" tanya Yamamoto dengan sabar

"SUDAH KUBILANG ITU BUKAN URUSANMU! Suka-sukaku mau menjauhimu atau tidak! Memang siapa kau mengaturku? Pacar? TTM? BUKAN!" bentak Gokudera sebari lari menjauhi Yamamoto

Yamamoto yang mendengarnya langsung ngejleb, nyesek , omongan Gokudera sangat menusuk hatinya. Hatinya serasa hancur berkeping-keping menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil /lebay. Duo nanas ala kompor melihat adegan rada angst dan hurt gagal itu hanya terseyum iblis dan berniat untuk mengompori Yamamoto lagi

Kufufu~ Sementara Yamamot bershower galau (?). Kita lihat situasi Gokudera sekarang.

Gokudera, setelah ia mengatakan hal nyesek itu pada Yamamoto langsungberlari dari TKP. Sebenarnya dia tidak rela mengatakan hal tersebut, tapi demi acara itu ia harus.

Karena larut akan pikiran sendiri, ia tidak sadar telah berlari hingga ke depan rumah Guardian sekseh, hot, tsundere, kece abis, dan tampang copycat dari Alaude. You-Know-Who yang melihat Storm Guardian dalam keadaan kacau bak dikejar-kejar rentiner penagih hutang heran, entah karena kerasukan malaikat atau apalah itu, dia dengan baik hati dan lemah gemulai mempersilahkan Gokudera masuk rumah.

DI ruang tamu keluarga Hibari…

"Jadi… Kenapa mukamu sangat kusut, lebih kusut dari baju yang tidak disetrika 100 tahun dan benang kusut yang sangat kusut milik penjahit yang tidak aktif selama ribuan tahun (?), herbivore?"

"Hibari-san, salah ya aku berkata seperti itu pada Yamamoto?"

"Hah? Berkata apa?"

"Berkata seperti ini…."

Akhirnya Gokudera bercerita tentang kejadian di gang tadi tanpa henti bak banjir yang sangat deras.

"Wao… Souka, jadi itu yang terjadi ya herbivore…" respon Hibari setelah mendengar cerita Gokudera sambil mangut-mangut layaknya hiasan kucing yang sering Mii temui di toko-toko orang china.

"Iya, begitulah Hibari-san, dan berhenti mangut-mangut seperti itu! Kau mengingatkanku pada kucing di rumah"

"Sialan kau herbivore, masa aku yang kece ini disamakan dengan kucing?" seru Hibari dengan pede

"Habis… Matamu agak lancip, mirip kucing. Sifatmu? Mirip dan caramu mangut-mangut barusan? Persis gan! To the extreme kau mirip kucing!" kata Gokudera dengan sok innocent dan pinjaman trademark Ryohei.

"Sialan kau herbivore! Kalau kesini hanya mengejek aku tidak jadi membantumu!" seru Hibari sebari menodongkan tonfa-chan ke dagu sang storm guardian.

"Eh… Iyaa maaf maaf Hibari-san! Bantu aku ya, please please please" pinta Gokudera sambil sujud-sujud.

"Tch, baiklah herbivore, jadi kau mau apa lagi?"

"Ya.. Minta pendapat soal yang… Tadi…" setelah mengatakann itu, Gokudera kembali galau ditengah-tengah ruangan, bosen deh di pojokan mulu, gak kreatif /heh.

"Oh iya lupa qaqa, maavkan aqu qaqaa" jawab Hibari dengan aksen lebay.

"Menurutku sih gapapa, kau melakukan itu demi kebaikannya juga kan? Sabarlah sedikit dasar temperamen. Besok lho acaranya. Tenang saja, Yamamoto Takeshi memiliki sifat seperti hujan, dia pasti bisa mengatasinya" sambung Hibari mendadak bijaksana sambil mengacak-acak rambut Gokudera.

"Jadi… Kapan kau akan membuat kuenya?" tanya Hibari

"Nanti"

"Sendiri?"

"Iya"

"Wao… Memang kau bisa memasak?"

"Tidak…" setelah Gokudera berkata seperti itu, Hibari langsung sweat dropped.

"Udah tau nggak bisa masak, masih aja ngotot sendiri -_-"

"Mou, biarin! Yang penting kuenya penuh cinta!" jawab Gokudera sambil memanyunkan bibirnya yang sumpah-nggak-sexy-itu *dibunuh Goku*. Hibari yang melihat pemandangan nggak elit itu langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak dan kembali menghancurkan rambut Gokudera hingga berbentuk seperti sarang burung (?).

"Kau memang Tsundere sekali ya, hahahahahahaha" kata Hibari sambil tertawa. Ckckck, Hibari Hibari. Lo pikir lo gak tsundere gitu? Lo jauh lebih tsundere dari Gokudera. Buktinya? Di depan Dino lo bertekuk lutut dan mau-mau aja diraep. Iya kan readers? XD *di kamikorosu Hibari*

"CIh, kalau begitu yasudah. Silahkan buat sendiri. Aku, Tsunayoshi dan herbivore lainnya akan menyiapkan property untuk acara itu" lanjut Hibari.

"Baik, terima kasih, Hibari-san"

"Yaa, herbivore"

Setelah Gokudera keluar dari rumahnya. Hibari yang selonjoran di sofa berpikir sendiri…

'Kenapa aku mau-mau saja sih membantu herbivore macam mereka? Bahkan tadi… OMG what the hell did I do?'

Saat Hibari membatin dan misuh-misuh sendiri, samar-samar terdengar suara kuda jingkrak (?) dari kamarnya. Hibari yang oh-tau-siapa-manusia-nista-yang-datang langsung menuju kamar.

"HANEUMA! Mau apa kau kesini?" teriak Hibari kesal setelah membuka pintu kamar dengan sadis. Poor pintu-chan.

Terlihatlah seorang pemuda Italy berbulu mata lentik bin kece dan berjiwa seme (?) bertengger dengan di elit-elitkan di jendela kamar Hibari

"Hahaha… Santailah Kyouya, aku hanya ingin bertemu kekasihku yang imut setelah misi selama dua minggu aku merindukanmu tau" jawab Dino enteng

Blush… Hibari yang mendengarnya hanya bisa blushing 18 turunan (?)

"U… Urusai Haneuma! Walau begitu, kau kan bisa lewat pintu depan layaknya ORANG NORMAL!" seru Hibari, tentunya dengan menekankan kata "orang normal". Secara tidak langsung ia mengatakan Dino abnormal.

Dino yang ehemlolaehem *dibunuh Kio* tidak ngeh maksud Hibari hanya cengengesan sambil mendorong Hibari ke kasur. (Ki: asdfghjkl mereka mau ngapain? | Mii: gatau, intip yuk XD)

"Hmm… Aku tidak lewat pintu depan ya… Karena ada seseorang yang sedang bermesraan disana… Jadi aku tidak ingin mengganggu, ya kan Kyouya?" kata Dino dengan nada berbahaya.

"H-Hah? Apa maksudmu Ha…"

"Dan kau juga pernah menciumnya di lorong Namimori-Chuu bukan? Aku ada fotonya lho, kau tidak bisa mengelak lagi Kyouya…"

"What? Apaan sih! Nggak ada! Lagipula aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan!" teriak Hibari kesal plus bingung.

"Dino pun mengeratkan cengkramannya pada tangan Hibari, membuat sang empu merintih kesakitan (Mii: OMG HIBARI MUKE LO IMUT SUMPAH! PINGIN GUE RAEP! | Kio: Sadar oii… Sadar…)

"Katakan padaku, kau sudah bosan denganku Kyouya?" tanya Dino dengan aura hitam.

"H-Hah? Ti-Tidak ! Darimana kau dapat kesimpulan seperti itu?"

"Tingkahmu…"

"Apaan? Ada yang salah dengan tingkahku?"

"Yaa…"

"Apaan? Cepat katakana padaku Haneuma! Nggh.." seru Hibari sambil merintih karena tangannya semakin sakit. Peredaran darahnya serasa stuck di tempat itu karena cengkraman yang terlalu kuat.

"Kau dan Gokudera…"

"Kenapa? Cepat jelaskan Haneuma!" seru sang skylark bermata biru keabu-abuan.

"Kalian suka bermesraan, di sekolah, di jalan, bahkan tadi… Itu, membuatku cemburu kau tau…" kata Dino dengan volume yang agak dikecilkan saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir.

"Hah? Aku? Dengan herbivore gurita itu? Amit-amit ah. Dengar ya DINO! Dia hanya memintaku untuk membantunya merencanakan acara dan aku yang entah sedang sangat baik hati minggu ini menyetujui dan membantunya. Kami tidak ada hubungan aneh-aneh. Dan yang tadi itu, dia hanya curcol masalah percintaannya! Sudah jelas DINO CAVALLONE?" jelas Hibari sebal. Masak dia dituduh selingkuh? Dengan gurita itu? Hello, Gurita itu sudah ada yang punya… /heh

"Ohh begitu, memang acara apaan sih Kyouya?"

"Itu.. Acara… Psst.. Psst.. Psst.." Hibari membisikan acara itu pada Dino.

"Ohh.. Begitu! Bilang dong! Maaf-maaf Kyouya, aku sudah menuduh yang tidak-tidak" kata Dino sambil cengengesan.

"Tch, salahmu tidak bertanya Haneuma! Lagipula, siapa sih yang memberikanmu foto nista dan info nista itu padamu?"

"Mukuro…"

Begitu mendengar nama sang nanas pedo, mesum, maho bin sexy itu, Hibari langsung kesal.

"Haneuma bodoh! Mau aja percaya sama gossip murahan si nanas pedo, mesum, maho dan gaje itu!" Hibari benar-benar kesal. Sesuatu deh ya, sang kekasih yang notebande boss salah satu aliansi terkuat dari Vongola, mau aja ketipu sama gossip murahan ala nanas pedo itu.

"Maaa.. Maaf ya Kyouya. Lain kali aku nggak bakal begitu lagi deh. Hehehe…" jawab Dino sambil senyum-senyum.

"Cih, baiklah. Sekarang, turun dari atasku Hane… Mph!" perkataan Hibari terputus karena mulutnya disumpal oleh mulut Dino. (Kio:TONTONANNYA GILEE! *mimisan* | Mii: ma.. mantap yak.. *bagi tissue *sumpel hidung*

Setelah 5 menit. Ciuman itu berakhir…

"Nggh! Apa yang kau lakukan Haneuma?" seru Hibari dengan muka bak kepiting rebus.

"Ayolah Kyouya… Jangan galak-galak seperti itu.. Kau juga menikmatinya kan tadi.. Nufufu~" Dino menjawabnya dengan tawa ala Daemon yang entah bagaimana bisa dikasih oleh semangka pedo itu.

"H-Huh! Dasar Haneuma mesum! Sudah-sudah! Aku mau menyiapkan acara besok dengan yang lain!" Hibari pun bangkit dari tempat tidur, tentunya setelah mendorong Dino –yang berada diatasnya- dengan nista.

Kufufufu~ Dasar uke tsundere~

Setelah acara mesa-mesraan ala D18 selesai, mereka menuju kediaman Sawada untuk mempersiapkan property-property acara tersebut…

.

_**Sementara itu Yamamoto…**_

.

"Oya oya, Yamamoto-kun kenapa lagi ini?" tanya Mukuro pura-pura tidak tau, padahal dia sangat terlibat dalam event menggalaukan-Yamamoto-agar-lebih-galau-dari-orang-galau (?)

"Yah… Seperti biasalah Mukuro… Gokudera menghindariku lagi. Saat ditanya alasannya dia ngotot tidak mau bilang. Mentang-mentang dia sudah punya Hibari-san" kata Yamamoto sekalian curcol pada duo nanas itu.

"Oya oya, kau benar juga, aku baru ingat kalau Gokudera sudah sama Hibari. Kufufu~"

"Lebih baik Yamamoto-san melupakan Gokudera-kun saja… Kasihan Yamamoto-san begini terus 6 hari berturut-turut. Gokudera-kun kan sudah punya Hibari-san. Salah Yamamoto-san sendiri telat bertindak, keduluan kan… Nanti Yamamoto-san pasti akan mendapat yang lebih baik kok" ucapan Chrome tadi bukannya menghibur Yamamoto, karena ada aja kata-kata nyesek nyelip, malah membuat Yamamoto makin galau -seperti rencana-

"Ahaha… Terima kasih Chrome… Mukuro… Sudah ya, aku mau pulang, ayah sudah menunggu daritadi" kata Yamamoto seraya berbalik karena ia merasakan air mataya mulai turun.

Sementara itu, duo nanas yang bertugas untuk mengompori Yamamoto tertawa tidak jelas –tentunya setelah Yamamoto jauh dari TKP-. Kemudian duo nanas yang sedang bermesraan itu (?) menuju kediaman Sawada untuk mempersiapkan acara sakral (?) tersebut.

_**.**_

_**Keesokan harinya…**_

.

24 APRIL! Hari ulang tahun sang ace baseball Namimori-Chuu! Dan genap seminggu Gokudera menjauhi Yamamoto. Asekkk ! Anniv annivvv \=D/ *dibunuh YamaGoku*.

Yamamoto, yang sudah sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat saaa (Kio: Diem! Kek kaset rusak kau) galau, sepertinya lupa kalau hari ini ulang tahunnya.

"Otanjoubi Omedettou Yamamoto-kun!" Kyoko Sasagawa yang pertama kali mengucapkan selamat padanya, serta memberikan kado yang katanya dari dia dan Ryohei, maklum Ryohei kere *ditinju* berupa sarung tangan baseball baru. Yamamoto tersentak kaget.

"Ahaha, thanks Sasagawa ;)"

"Yaa, sama-sama Yamamoto-kun"

"Otanjoubi Omedettou Yamamoto!"

"Yoo, Tsuna, thanks yaa"

"Otanjoubi Omedettou!"

"Happy b'day Yamamoto!"

Ucapan-ucapan it uterus berdatangan, terutama dari kumpulan fangirl Yamamoto yang berjumlah layaknya ikan teri. Tapi Yamamoto merasa kurang. Dia sebenarnya tidak mengharapkan ucapan selamat dari yang lain, tapi karena sudah diucapkan, dia berterima kasih. Tapi jujur saja. Dia menginginkan seseorang itu yang menyelamatinya pertama kali. Tapi sayangnya, orang itu tidak memberinya selamat karena mereka marahan. Orang itu…

Gokudera Hayato…

Egois bukan? That's love. Could make us really selfish.

Gokudera yang baru datang ke sekolah, langsung menaruh tas dan ngacir ke ruang komite kedisiplinan. Begitulah pemandangan Yamamoto selama seminggu ini, bak satu episode anime yang diulang berkali-kali dalam sehari di salah satu channel –lebih baik disensor namanya-.

Hati Yamamoto sakit melihatnya…

Andai Yamamoto tau perasaan Gokudera sekarang…

'Maaf Yamamoto, aku melakukan ini demi acara nanti… Bisakah kau bersabar sebentar lagi?' batin Gokudera.

Sebenarnya, tangan serta mulut Gokudera sudah gatal untuk berbicara dengan sang ace baseball itu, mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun. Tangannya sudah gatal untuk memukul kepala Yamamoto dikala mereka bertengkar. Dan sesuatu yang sangat ia rindukan… Senyum tulus serta tawa yang selalu dilontarkan oleh sang ace baseball Namimori untuknya. Ia ingin melihatnya , tawa dan senyum menenangkan itu... Bukan senyum palsu yang seminggu ini ditujukan pada orang-orang…

"Hoy Herbivore!"

Sontak Gokudera terkejut. Ia baru sadar ia sudah tiba di ruang komite kedisiplinan, lagi-lagi, Ia baru sadar kalau Hibari tidak sendirian disana. Ada sang kekasih dari penguasa Namimori itu, Dino Cavallone.

"Oh. Hibari… Haneuma…"

"Yoo, Gokudera" sapa Dino.

"Ada apa kemari?" tanya Hibari.

"Tidak… Aku hanya ingin menjauh dan tidak melihat wajah Takeshi sementara" jawab Gokudera dengan wajah menunduk.

"Haha… Santai saja Gokudera-kun, ingat acara nanti" kata Dino menenangkan sebari mengedipkan sebelah mata bak seorang wanita penggoda (?) (Kio: Kau… KAU APAKAN FCKUU?|Mi: ga aku apa-apain *muka watados* *dicambuk)

Senyum Gokudera kembali hadir menemani sang empu (?) ketika Dino berkata seperti itu.

"Kau benar Haneuma! Aku harus bisa, demi acara itu!" Gokudera langsung capcus dari ruang komite kedisiplinan sambil berlari-lari menuju kelas bak orang kabur dari RSJ.

"Hm, tak kusangka kau pintar menyemangati orang Haneuma, kukira tanpa subordinatesmu kau tidak bisa apa-apa" omongn nyesek berasal dari copycat Alaude itu membuat Dino kerkekeh, padahal dalemnya udah nyesek banget.

"Hahaha… Itu sih karena ada subordinateku yang paling unyu dan tsundere disini, kufufu~" jawab Dino dengan gaya rempong-rempongan membuat Hibari blushing dan pingin nangis (?).

_Skip adegan rempong-rempongan gak penting ala D18 ini -_- mereka cuma pairing sampingan_

_**.**_

_**Malamnya…**_

.

Yamamoto baru selesai latihan baseball, kufufu~ kalau kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa ia baru selesai malam… Itu karena dia mendapat "hadiah-penuh-kasih-dari-sang-pelatih" saat sang pelatih murka dan mengamuk bak Kyuubi dari fandom ninja tetangga karena Yamamoto yang sangat lengah lalu menghukumnya latihan sampai malam.

Salahkan Gokudera dan eteh-eteh surprisenya. Menyebabkan Yamamoto galau 6 tingkatan seperti yang dikatakan Mukuro, mentang-mentang Ilusinya ada 6 path.

Saat Yamamoto bersiap pulang, sesosok ikan tuna ajaib menghampirinya…

"Anoo, Yamamoto-kun!"

"Ohh, Tsuna! Kenapa jam segini masih di sekolah?" tanya Yamamoto heran

"Be-begini Yamamoto-kun… Aku disuruh salah seorang guru untuk membantunya membersihkan perpustakaan, jadi sampai malam deh. Hehe" jawab Tsuna

"Souka… Kau masih membersihkan perpustakaan?"

"Masih lagi sedikit, karena gurunya ada urusan penting. Jadi ia melimpahkan semuanya ke aku, kenapa Yamamoto-kun?"

"Aku bantu ya Tsuna!"

"Eh? Tidak apa-apa… Aku bisa sendiri kok"

"Ayolah Tsuna, kan sebagai teman.."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo ikut aku.." kata Tsuna sambil melirik ke pojok ruangan –yang dibelakangi yama- untuk memberi sinyal pada setan nanas kufufu yang mejeng bak model gagal.

Tsuna dan Yamamoto pun keluar dari ruang ganti dan segera menuju perpustakaan. Mereka berbincang-bincang biasa dalam perjalanan. Tiba-tiba…

Seseorang menutup mata Yamamoto dengan kain putih!

"Eh.. Tsuna… Ada apa ini?" tanya Yamamoto heran dan panic.

"Kufufu~ Tenang saja Yama-kun~ Ikut saja…" suara mesum yang familiar di telinga Yamamoto menuntunnya jalan. Yamamoto hanya pasrah, mengetahui ia dibawa orang mesum (?)

Yamamoto merasa rute perjalannya sangat jauh, dan tidak menuju perpustakaan. Ia merasa ia menaiki tangga dan tiba-tiba angina malam bertiup semilir menghampiri tubuhnya.

"Mukuro, Tsuna, kita dimana?" tanya Yamamoto lagi

"Kufufu~ Kau akan tau sendiri, Yamamoto" jawab Mukuro sambil membuka penutup mata Yamamoto.

"OTANJOUBI OMEDETTOU YAMAMOTO TAKESHI!"

Terlihat Ryohei, Reborn, Lambo, I-Pin, Fuuta, Bianchi, Ryohei, Kyoko, Haru, Chrome, Dino, Tsuna, bahkan Hibari pun ikut di acara itu. Dan… Yang paling mengejutkan baginya… GOKUDERA JUGA IKUT!

"Ayo Yamamoto buat permintaan dan tiup lilinnya" seru Tsuna semangat.

Yamamoto pun mengucapkan permintaan dalam hati dan meniup lilinnya.

"Permohonan apa yang kau ucapkan Yamamoto?" tanya Dino.

"Hehe, rahasia…"

"Yamamoto-kun ini kado dari kami!" seru I-Pin, Lambo, Bianchi, Tsuna, Chrome, Dino berbarengan. Hibari kadonya bareng ama Dino. Penguasa kere gituu *dikamikorosu*

Kadonya hampir semua berhubungan dengan baseball… Kecuali Lambo dan Haru tentunya. Lambo memberi hadiah yaitu gambaran Yamamoto –by Lambo- dan Haru memberinya Kostum buaya (?). Ipin memberinya Topi baseball (Normallll..)

"Potong kue Yama-chii!" seru suara cempreng dari Lambo.

"Maa… Maa sabar Lambo, sekarang aku potong"

Yamamoto pun memotong kue blackforest berhiaskan bola baseball dan tulisan "Happy Birthday 15th Yamamoto Takeshi". Yamamoto langsung memberi setiap orang sepotong kue. Dan saat dia akan memberi Gokudera…

Puk! Tiba-tiba Yamamoto merasa pundaknya ditepuk seseorang.

"Are.. Hibari?"

"Seseorang menunggumu di tangga, cepatlah kesana…" kata Hibari pelan.

"Seseo.. Maksudnya… Ohh… Dia?" tanya Yamamoto sambil mengedarkan pandangan berkeliing.

"Ya, cepatlah!"

"Baik terima kasih Hibari"

"Ya herbivore…"

"Kufufufu~ sejak kapan kau jadi lembut seperti ini Hibari?" suara nista tadi merusak mood Hibari.

"Tch, kau! Kauu yang menyebar gossip murahan itu pada Haneuma, Kamikorosu!" bentak Hibari kesal.

"Sudahlah Kyouya, lagian, kita kan masih lanjut… Hahaha" kata Dino merangkul Hibari

"Kufufu~ Dengarlah kata-kata kekasihmu itu carnivore…" kata Mukuro sambil ngeloyor ke arah Chrome, bermesraan lagi /eh. Hibari yang melihat Mukuro hanya mendecak kesal sekaligus memerah karena dirangkul Dino.

_**.**_

_**-8059 side-**_

.

"Hoi… Gokudera-kun, ada apa ?" tanya Yamamoto agak canggung sambil membawa potongan cake untuk Gokudera.

Gokudera tidak menjawab dan langsung menarik Yamamoto turun tangga.

"Hey, ada apa ini?"

"Ikut saja, Yakyuu-baka!"

Yamamoto hanya pasrah tangannya ditarik Gokudera, walau dalam hati seneng sih /dor

Sesampainya di depan ruang music…

"Cih, pintu terkunci ya? Padahal sudah kubilang pada HIbari agar tidak menguncinya!"

Gokudera pun langsung meng-sms Hibari mengenai pintu itu..

"_Hoi Hibari, kau bilang pintu ruang music tidak terkunci! Kenapa tidak bisa dibuka?"_

Mukuro yang kebetulan membawa handphone Hibari –setelah mereka berbaikan- melihat isi smsnya dan menanyakan pada Hibari yang bermesraan dengan Dino di pojokan /dor. Setelah bertanya. Mukuro pun membalas.

"_Pintu ruang music emng rada rempong (?) qaqa, dobrak aja gapapa kok qaqa, emang kalo ga di dobrak gabisa dibuka cyinnn…"_

Gokudera yang menerima sms rada alay plus rempong (?) dari Hibari –Mukuro- hanya sweat dropped.

"_thanks"_

Dijawab oleh si nanas:

"_Sama-sama qaqaaaaa"_

Tapi dia tetap menjalankan saran rempong (?) dari Hibari – Mukuro- itu.

Dan…

Jengjengjengjengggggggg

"PINTU RUANG MUSIK TERBUKA, BRAVO GOKYUUNN!"

Gokudera merinding, mendengar suara gaib dari kedua author nista yang menyerukan bravo-bravo things.

"Masuk Yakyuu-baka!"

"Eh?"

"Masuk!" seru Gokudera.

"Err, Baiklah.." Yamamoto pun masuk dan duduk di salah satu kursi di sana, sedangkan Gokudera membuka tutup _grand piano _di ruang itu. Yamamoto tidak mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan Gokudera hanya diam duduk manis bak anak TK saat jam pulang sekolah.

Jemari lentik Gokudera mulai beraksi di atas piano, dan dia pun mulai bernyanyi…

_Shinjiru koto nani ga attemo _

_Mitsumeru koto nani mo osorezu_

_Sasaeru koto donna toki demo _

_Tsuranuku koto nani ga okottemo_

_Kodoku na kokoro kakae naita yoru mo _

_Kuyashikute korae kirenakute nagashita namida _

_Juudaime ga moshimo fuan de make sou naraba _

_Sono yami wo subete ore ga bakuhasuru _

_Hashiri tsuzukeruyo juudaime no yume kanau made _

_Migi ude toshite tatakaatte miseru sa _

Yamamoto tau lagi ini…

Lagu yang dibuat Gokudera untuk Tsuna…

Bersamanya tentu…

Gokudera pun lanjut bernyanyi…

_Shinjiru koto BOSS no tamashii _

_Kanjiru koto BOSS no shimei wo _

_Hitomi no oku ni himeru hikari ishi mo _

_Sono subete ga ore no yuuki to tsuyosa ni naru _

_Juudaime no kokoro moshimo koware sou naraba _

_Kizuite hoshii ore ga iru koto wo _

_Kono atsui BOMB to kesshite yuru ga nai chuusei _

_Arashi no shugosha mattou shite miseru _

_Tatoe kono sora no yukue nani ga haban demo _

_Mamori tsuzukeru sa ore wa itsumademo _

_Tatoe kono karada hateru koto ga arou tomo _

_Tomoshi tsuzukeru juudaime no honoo _

_M-maji ni uta shimata ze_

Setelah Gokudera selesai lagu itu. Yamamoto bertepuk tangan

"Hebat Gokudera! Lagu yang indah…"

Gokudera hanya diam. Dan bernyanyi lagi…

Lagu yang sama…

Hanya saja…

Yamamoto merasakan suatu kejanggalan…

Ya..

Semua kata _"Juudaime_" diganti dengan "_Yamamoto_", namanya…

Dan kata _"BOSS_" diganti "_Takeshi"_

_Yamamoto no kokoro moshimo koware sou naraba _

_Kizuite hoshii ore ga iru koto wo _

"_If the Yamamoto's heart is broken _

_I want him to realize that I am here"_

Yamamoto yang mendengarnya terharu… Dan setelah Gokudera selesai, ia langsung menuju Gokudera dan memeluknya…

"Itu kado dariku untukmu, Takeshi…" kata Gokudera.

"Arigatou Hayato! I love you! Ti Amo!" kata Yamamoto sebari mengeratkan pelukannya pada Gokudera. Gokudera pun membalas pelukan itu.

Tunggu, I-LOVE-YOU? Artinya… Yamamoto secara tidak langsung nembak Gokudera nih ceritanya ? well, who knows. Just read this story XD

Yamamoto tiba-tiba melepas pelukan itu dan berjalan menjauhi Gokudera menuju kursinya tadi. Gokudera pun heran. Melihat wajah keheranan Gokudera, Yamamoto hanya terkekeh,

"Aku mengambil kue untukmu Hayato, nih, Aaaaaa" kata Yamamoto sambil menyuapkan kue itu pada Gokudera. Gokudera sontak memerah, tapi dia tetap membuka mulutnya.

"Bagaimana? Enak kan? Aku penasaran lho siapa yang membuat kuenya…" kata Yamamoto tersenyum jahil. Gokudera hanya mengalihkan pandangan matanya dan mukanya jauh lebih merah.

"E-enak Takeshi…" jawab Gokudera malu-malu.

"Hm, kalau begitu, mau aku suapi sampai habis?" Gokudera memerah lagi, tapi mengangguk juga.

Ah.. dasar Tsundere..

Yamamoto yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum dan kembali memotong kue itu menjadi kecil-kecil dan menyuapkannya pada Gokudera. Saat suapan terakhir…

"Hey Hayato, aku juga ingin merasakan kuenya"

"Eh? Kan sudah habis?" berhubung potongan terakhir baru saja disuapkan ke Gokudera.

"Hmm, aku tau caranya…"

"Hah? Bagaima… Takeshi! Hmph!"

Yamamoto segera mencium Gokudera dan menjilat bibir bawah Gokudera, meminta ijin untuk memasuki mulut Gokudera. Gokudera yang tau isyarat itu pun langsung membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan Yamamoto mentransfer kue yang sudah stengah dikuyah ke mulutnya –Yamamoto- sendiri.

Kue sudah habis dan Yamamoto masih saja mencium Gokudera. Malah sekarang, tangan kanan Yamamoto memegang tengkuk Gokudera dan menariknya, untuk memperdalam ciuman dan tangan kirinya memeluk pinggang Gokudera. Gokudera hanya pasrah mendapat perlakuan super manis dari sang seme, kembali membalas ciuman Yamamoto. Ciuman berlangsung selama 8 menit, mereka melepaskannya karena membutuhkan oksigen…

Mereka pun berpelukan lagi dan Gokudera berbisik.

"Hey, Takeshi…"

"Hmm?"

"_I love you too, Ti amo_, Yamamoto Takeshi_. __Buon compleanno_ Yamamoto Takeshi..."

"_Thanks... _Gokudera Hayato..."

Mereka pun larut akan dunia sendiri...

Dan ruang musik saksi bisunya...

.

.

.

_**Omake:**_

"Ehhh? Jadi kau tau aku yang membuat kue dan merancang pestanya?" tanya Gokudera kaget pada Yamamoto, yang sedang tersenyum, saat mereka makan siang di atap keesokan harinya.

"Iya, aku tanya pada Hibari saat pesta dan dia memberi tahu semuanyaa! Sampai bagaimana tingkahmu saat menyiapkannya! Ahahahaha" kata Yamaoto ceria.

"Diam, Yakyuu-baka!" seru Gokudera malu.

"Tapi serius deh. Rencanamu itu membuatku bingung setengah mati, kenapa KEKASIHKU yang sekarang ini menghindariku selama seminggu"

"U-Urusai Yakyuu-baka! Ingat! Kau berhutang soal pensil itu!"

"Ahaha, tenang saja Hayato, nanti kubelikan yang baru ya..." kata Yamamoto sambil meraih kepala Gokudera dan mengacaknya.

"Huh!" seru Gokudera dengan serabutan merah di mukanya.

_Sementara itu..._

Chrome, Mukuro, Hibari, Dino, Ryohei, Tsuna, Bianchi mengintip adegan mesra itu. Chrome dan Bianchi sudah pingsan karena kehabisan darah akibat tidak kuat iman (?)

Hibari dan Dino melongo, tidak menyangka pasangan baru itu jauh lebih mesra dari mereka (?)

Tsuna mangap-mangap ala ikan koi nyasar di Gurun Sahara, gak nyangka guardiannya yang temperamen itu bisa jadi kucing jinak dengan Yamamoto.

Mukuro hanya tertawa-tawa, sebari memoto adegan oh-so-sweet itu.

TIba-tiba, Chrome dan Bianchi yang terbangun dari pingsannya, entah dapat pasokan darah darimana (?)

"Mukuro-sama, foto yang kemarin Mukuro-sama sudah ambil? Dan rekamannya! Yang di ruang music itu…"

"Kufufufu~ Sudah kok Chrome sayang… Kufufufu~"

"Coba lihat nanas!" seru Tsuna semangat

"Saat Mukuro menunjukan foto-foto dan rekaman nista itu…

JROSHHHH! Banjir darah dan mayat bergelimpangan tidak bisa di hindari. Pasalnya, foto-foto itu posenya hot-hot semua!

- Gokudera bermain piano (biasa!)

- Yamamoto memeluk Gokudera

- Yamamoto menggoda Gokudera, muka Gokudera memerah

- Yamamoto menyuapi Gokudera

Dan yang terakhir…. JENG JENG JENGGGG

- YAMAMOTO MENCIUM GOKUDERA! penyebab utama banjir darah

Awalnya sih mereka masih hidup (?) walau banjir darah, tapi setelah meihat videonya…

Banjir darah yang menggeparkan Namimori-Chuu tak bisa dihindari (?)

Kedua sejoli yng baru jadian itu tidak tau, ternyata mereka kemarin di tonton sepenuhnya dan diabadikan oleh nanas mesum bernama Rokudo Mukuro dan moment-moment mereka dilihat oleh para mafia fujo fundan nista

.

.

.

**OWARI**

**Mii : Kioo…**

**Kio: Yaa? **

**Mii: AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGA FIC NISTA NAN GAJE INI! *sembah sujud***

**Kio: Oleoleleleeeee *nari-nari gak jelas* **

**Mii: Tapi… Adegan D18nya… Kurang hot mamen!**

**Kio : Biarin ! sadar mbak ini rate T bukan M **

**Mii : Kalo rate M harusnya bisa lebih hot lagi ya, kufufufu~**

**Kio : Iya dong, nufufufu~ btw, kau hobi banget bilang "rempong"**

**Mii : Kufufufu~ iya dongs, pengaruh lingkungan (?) Oh ya! Sebelum lupa! Itu lagunya Gokudera berjudul "Loop" salah satu character songs di KHR :D**

**Mii + Kio : Anyway readers, thanks for read our gaje and nista fic, hop you guys enjoyed it. If you want to, please leave review for us! Sorry for all the typos and chara bashing, especially Dino, Mukuro and Hibari, LOL. See you next time! **

_**-regards, Shizuo Miyuki and Kiorionmaru-**_


End file.
